Lonely Lullaby
by Paper Ray
Summary: —Juvia tuvo una pesadilla. Juvia no quiere más este dolor Gray-sama; Pero no estás llorando, porque no había necesidad, el cielo lo estaba haciendo por ti. Y Gray... él solo te había abrazado, con temor, y con toda la fuerza que ahora necesitabas.


_Y aquí estoy nuevamente atacando en el Fandom de Fairy Tail, con la colaboración de **WhiteRabbit94, aka Usagi-chan** y **Hey-Nana, aka Nana-chan.**_

_Espero y les guste. Narración en segunda persona. Línea del tiempo, supongo que después de Tártaros por una frase que se es utilizada._

_Disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**[ Lonely Lullaby]**

**.**

**.**

Lo que sentías ahora Juvia, sabes, no era el dolor de solo estos momentos, no. El dolor que ahora sentías, era aquel que por tantos años habías acumulado.

Dolor causado por las burlas, los insultos, las humillaciones. El dolor causado, de todas aquellas noches sin poder dormir debido a que la lluvia no te dejaba en paz, el color gris, que era parte de ti, sabes nunca te iba a dejar en paz.

Ya habías aceptado tu destino, el estar atada a la soledad, la oscuridad, a solo tener la mano amiga de un hombre de largos cabellos azabaches. Tú, Juvia, ya habías aceptado el destino puesto, ya que sabías que terminarías mal, sabías que la luz nunca vendría por ti.

Por eso, el dolor que ahora sentías, era insoportable.

El ver morir, aunque fuese solo una ilusión a la persona que te mostró la luz del mundo, te había dejado devastada, con dolor, con el corazón hecho añicos y luego, lleno de cicatrices incurables.

Aun tienes pesadilla de eso, claro que las tienes, y sabes tardarán en irse. Estabas atrapada, sola, con aquel remolino desagradable de emociones dentro de ti.

Pero sabes que no es tu culpa Juvia, sino la de él, de Gray Fullbuster. Ya que antes de conocerlo no habías conocido ese dolor, no habías sabido lo que era sonreír por alguien, el caminar por alguien ni tampoco, el vivir por alguien en específico. Tú estabas muy bien antes, haciendo misiones, viviendo solo porque tu corazón hacía lo pedía, hablando tranquilamente con Gajeel… todo era mejor antes, todo, había sido mejor sin Gray.

Ya que antes nunca, te había dolido tanto el rechazo de alguien. Nunca, habías esperado con tanto esmero y cansancio, la llegada de alguien. Nunca, te habías esforzado en tu apariencia para agradar a alguien. Ni mucho menos, te habías empeñado en sentirse aceptada por esa persona.

Es horrible, ¿no?

—Juvia está cansada…

Sí, lo estás. Estabas cansada de todo ese gasto de emociones por él, estabas cansada de cerrar los ojos y ver, nuevamente su muerte ante tus ojos, estabas cansada, de despertar sobresaltada para segundos después, romperte a llorar.

Pero lo amabas, por más que ese amor solo te causaba dolor, tú lo amabas, con todo tu corazón.

Y ya no soportabas el dolor, ya no querías más de él, no más. Estabas cansada, agotada, y la imagen de Gray muriendo delante de ti no ayudaba en lo absoluto, ni tampoco el dolor que venías soportando desde niña y que habías decidido guardar bajo llave dentro de tu corazón.

Todo era su culpa, siempre lo dices, culpa de Gray Fullbuster. Si él, no te hubiera mostrado el cielo azul, ahora mismo no tendrás miedo a la oscuridad ni a que por tu culpa, las nube grises lo ocultaran. Si él, no te hubiera sonreído aquel mismo día, ahora mismo no tendrías esa necesidad de sonreír todo el tiempo, incluso cuando las cosas andaban mal para no preocupar a los demás. Si él, no te habría tomado de la mano, diciendo que estaba contigo, prometiéndote que estaría siempre contigo, ahora mismo no tendrías aquellas pesadillas donde Gray había muerto en aquella ilusión, demostrando que las promesas podrían romperse.

Si no lo hubieses conocido a él, quizás hubieses tenido una vida normal. Vivir solo para ti, no por alguien más. Depender solo de ti, y no depender de la vida de alguien más.

—Juvia está cansada…

Dices una y otra vez. Mientras caminas por las calles de la ciudad, caminando hacia el gremio, tratando de pensar positivo, y observando, como ante tu tristeza, el cielo se estaba siendo contagiado.

— ¡Juvia!

Y te volteas, mirándolo a él. Haciendo que en ese instante, las primera lágrimas del cielo caigan entre ustedes. Y quieres sonreír, realmente quieres hacerlo, ya que Gray estaba ahí, frente a ti, vivo, como siempre deseas verlo.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta, acercándose. Provocando que la lluvia caiga con más fuerza—Hace mucho que no llovía así, ¿Sucedió algo?

Quieres mentir. Más sabes, a él nunca le mentirías.

—Juvia tuvo una pesadilla…

Y lo notas, sus ojos se abren ligeramente sorprendidos, pero la comprensión llega también a ellos.

Ya que él, al igual que tú, sufría por las noches.

—Estoy aquí Juvia.

—Puede no estarlo luego.

Tu corazón está dolido, lleno de cicatrices. Y el de él, estaba igual.

Por eso ninguno dice nada. Solo se quedan ahí, uno frente al otro, hablándose con miradas, dejando que la lluvia caiga, dejando que esta les cante aquella melodía de tristeza que desde hace noches era su única amiga.

—Juvia estaba bien antes de conocer a Gray-sama.

Confiesas, no te importa herirlo. Ahora lo que más deseabas, era desahogarte. Y Gray, lo estaba comprendiendo, por eso no dice nada, por eso, no te está interrumpiendo.

—Juvia tenía una vida tranquila, ignorando los comentarios, haciendo misione, solo importándole ser cada día más fuerte. — Volteas a verlo— Pero eso cambió cuando Juvia conoció a Gray-sama…

Tu corazón duele, realmente lo hace. Pero también, está comenzando a ser sincero.

—Cuando Juvia conoció a Gray-sama, vio por primera vez el cielo azul, luego sintió miedo, horror de ser ella quien siempre lo opacaba con su fea lluvia—hablaste, por fin las palabra salían de tus labios—Supo lo que era sonreír por alguien, el querer superarte por alguien. Reír, llorar, sufrir…—te abrazas, por primera vez sintiendo frío—Juvia aprendió a amar Gray-sama, y también, aprendió a llevar mucho dolor en su corazón por eso.

No estás llorando, pero no había necesidad, el cielo lo estaba haciendo por ti.

Y Gray… él solo había caminado a abrazarte, con toda la fuerza que ahora necesitabas, con aquel calor que solo él podía transmitir pese a su naturaleza mágica.

—A Juvia no le gusta este dolor Gray-sama…

—Lo sé.

—Juvia no quiere sufrir más Gray-sama…

—Lo sé Juvia, lo sé

—Juvia… Juvia lo ama Gray-sama—y ahora, tú también lo has abrazado—Y Juvia odia con todas sus fuerzas que la salvara aquel día. Juvia odia soñar con su muerte Gray-sama.

Lo sientes temblar, y tus lágrimas, ya han comenzado a salir.

—Lo siento…—te dice—Pero… al igual que tú, yo habría odiado verte morir Juvia—se sincera contigo, temblando al igual que tú—Ya que yo también te…

—No lo diga si no es verdad Gray-sama, por favor.

Pero él niega con la cabeza.

—Sabes que es verdad, sabes que yo siento lo mismo que tú—dice, con voz queda, solo para que tú lo escuches.

— ¿Entonces por qué duele Gray-sama?

Pero no te responde, ya que tampoco sabe la respuesta. Porque sí, tú lo amabas, y él, al parecer también lo hacía, te lo había confesado hace un tiempo. Pero aun así, eso no bastaba para curarte, para curarlos a ambos.

Y es en ese momento, cuando te rompes a llorar, siendo abrazada y consolada por él.

Mientras que la tormenta en tu corazón, te decía una y otra vez, que las pesadillas no te dejarían en paz por un buen momento, pero que con Gray a tu lado, aquel culpable de tu dolor pero al mismo tiempo, el hilo de tu vida, siempre tendrás un mañana por esperar.

—Aquí estoy Juvia, no me iré de tu lado.

Y que sin importar, cuanto dolor Gray Fullbuster pudiera causarte, sabes bien que este es el mismo que tú, desde hacía un tiempo también estabas provocando a él.

.

**[Fin]**

**.**

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció?, a diferencia de Usagi quien es una diosa en la comedia, y Nana, quien es una diosa en el romance, yo me inclino más a los angst, no soy el mejor ni nada pero... xD por algo se comienza._

_Se despide Paper Ray_

**_Aka: Ray-kun_**

**_[Review?]_**


End file.
